This invention relates to a portable, hand-held exerciser capable of being manipulated to provide conditioning, particularly for the wrist, fingers and arms. In prior art, U.S. Pat. No. 5,167,596 provides the same function but relies on friction disks, spring loading, a double torque cone assembly and other mechanical features of complex construction that exhibit wear, and are expensive to manufacture and assemble.